


All I Ask For Is Armie

by zwischenimmerundnie



Series: Love, Lust and Sex: Timothee's Dom World [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink, M/M, Shibari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: A look into all the little things about Armie that drive Timothée insane with lust.





	All I Ask For Is Armie

**Author's Note:**

> I was stressed with all the work I've been doing and packing for my trip, so I decided to take some time off and write something and this is what I came up with.

There's something extremely erotic and arousing about having a man who's taller and stronger than you fall down to his knees to please you. There's something about the way he looks at you from under his lashes, with his lips stretched to the maximum as he takes all of you inside his mouth that makes me tremble with excitement. It makes me ache for more, it makes me feel worshipped and love.

Armie is like that. He is the kind of man that dominates an entire room, the kind of man that with one small glimpse of his smile can get anyone to fall in love with him, to adore him and to do whatever he asks you to do. But when we are alone, just me and him, secluded in the darkness of a hotel room or my apartment, Armie surrenders to his most primary needs. He becomes a submissive, he crawls over to me, he lets me take charge of his body, of his pleasure and he does it eagerly.

When I tie his hands to his back and force him down my cock, he always does it with a smile on his face. And when I cum all over him, coating his beard with my thick white seed, he proudly leaves it there, sitting on his knees and staring up at me while he waits for my next command.

When I fuck his tight ass, I always do it raw and rough, my hips slamming against his smooth ass cheeks, my fingers scratching his back until he is left with bruises. He doesn't flinch, he doesn't ask me to stop, he simply takes it the way I want him to take it and by the end of it, he is left asking for more, begging me to keep on fucking him, to breed him and to make him scream.

Who sees Armie always looking so dashing on red carpets, looking so soft and sweet on Instagram, doesn't know that when he is with me he always ends the night on the floor, coated in a mix of our cum and spit. Armie is debauched, Armie is addicted to sex and the sweatier, dirtier and rougher the best.

The growls, whimpers and moans he produces when I pull on his hair or when I spank him are like a goddamn symphony, one I would hear for the rest of my life. The sight on him spread out on the floor of my tiny apartment, a vibrator stuck inside of him as he performs for my pleasure is a sight I can only compare to reaching heaven.

When we are apart and he wishes I was there, he'll send me photos and videos. He will put on a show in front of a camera, cry out for my cock and beg me to help him reach an orgasm that only I can provide him. I gladly do so, loving the sight of him bringing himself to an orgasm as he hears my voice and screams my name.

When he is lying in bed, all tangled in a Shibari mess of ropes and knots, I don't even have to do much to watch him cum all over himself. The sheer excitement of being bound and hopeless leaves him so horny, the slightest of my touch can drive him crazy.

As for me, I don't need much either. Timothée Chalamet is quite a reasonable guy, all I need and all I ask for is Armie. He is my man, my pleasure, my personal fuck toy.

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, leave a comment and/or a kudo


End file.
